


Flowers for the Prince

by charlieknuckles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Kuchel Ackerman, Cuddling, Eren loves giving our prince flowers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, Kuchel is literally the queen, Levi is a prince, M/M, More tags to be added, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, eren is a garden boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieknuckles/pseuds/charlieknuckles
Summary: Levi is a prince and Eren is his gardening boy. They're kind of dating now, so Eren sneaks into his prince's room for some cuddles.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Flowers for the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Yet nor the lays of birds nor the sweet smell  
> Of different flowers in odour and in hue  
> Could make me any summer's story tell,  
> Or from their proud lap pluck them where they grew;  
> Nor did I wonder at the lily's white,  
> Nor praise the deep vermilion in the rose;  
> They were but sweet, but figures of delight,  
> Drawn after you, you pattern of all those.  
> .  
> .  
> I can't stop quoting Shakespeare but this part really inspired me to write this fanfiction. A sweet short fic of the boys cuddling because I can never get enough of fluff.

Today had been a terrible day.

The Sina castle was hosting guests from the neighboring kingdom. They were, of course, to be given every hospitality. They didn't another war.

So that's how Levi ended up spending the day with a bunch of strangers who think they're better than everyone, full of fake smiles, boasts and flattery. If he wasn't the prince, he's sure none of them would even cast half a glance at him, but now they couldn't stop telling him how handsome and graceful and like his mother he is.

But like always, Levi found himself returning fake smiles of his own, because once again - nobody wanted another fucking war.

 _Atleast I don't_ , he thought as he returned yet another compliment to yet another young woman. He was expected to marry soon, so it's no surprise that every unmarried and even married female in the room was clinging to him. He is the son and heir of one of the most influential people in the land - Queen Kuchel.

It was all so _exhausting_. He wished he could see Eren right about now. The brunette was honest and straightforward, which was surprisingly refreshing. He still had no idea why Eren wanted to be with him. Levi put up walls of nonchalance and coldness, but Eren was still eager to get past them. But why, why would anyone want to get to know him, to be with him and not expect anything in return?

The prince was too used to everyone in his life except his mother only wanting him for fame, status or money. That's why he was so taken aback when the castle's gardening boy, Eren, had pulled him aside and confessed his crush two weeks ago. The brat had blurted out his feelings without thinking, immediately regretting them and expecting to be beheaded or at the very least fired. He certainly wasn't expecting Levi to start insisting that they would have to hide, that they could never openly be together and that he'll have to marry some rich woman soon. Eren only said that he didn't care and that he was prepared to go through anything. Noble brat. 

The truth is, Levi had a crush on Eren too. It was stupid, really, but seeing the brunette in the gardens everyday, how he took care of every flower and bush, how he looked at his work after he was done with such _pride_ , his bright eyes shining in the sun. How his beauty blended in perfectly with the beauty of the gardens, his sweat shining in the sun and his smile breathtaking.

The next morning Levi had found a bouquet of little flowers, a shade of delicate light grey. There was a little note next it:

_They reminded me of your eyes._

_-E._

How the hell did Eren even get inside his room? Sina castle was the most well protected place in the kingdom, so how did a garden boy manage to sneak into a prince's room? Knowing it was Eren made it seem more plausible. The damn brat with his wide grin, bright eyes and addictive laugh has probably charmed every servant and guard in the castle.

The thought made Levi frown. Surely some of their servants were young and beautiful, so once again, how did Eren's affections manage to turn to him? Surely Levi, a boring man in his late twenties could never satisfy someone like Eren?

Levi pushed the thought aside and instead carefully picked up the and sniffed them, fluttering his eyes closed. Who knew the garden boy was such a romantic?

 _I should have expected this_ , he thought as a lazy smile crept on his face. He huffed to himself. Seriously, some stupid flowers shouldn't make him feel like all the garden's butterflies are in his stomach.

It's not like he was a hopeless romantic, or anything. Stupid.

They went on like this for the last two weeks: exchanging glances whenever they could, Levi constantly searching for Eren through the windows in the courtroom, Eren _somehow_ sneaking in more flowers with or without notes into the prince's room, Levi "casually" strolling in the gardens and Eren pulling him aside for a little chat.

One time Eren even stole a little kiss from the prince. It was more of a peck really, their lips barely touching. Levi immediately panicked and pushed the brunette away because _what the hell was he thinking, somebody could have seen them_.

Eren only smiled sheepishly and apologized, not looking the least bit sorry. It was good that from many years of hosting guests Levi's control over his facial expressions and body language was almost perfect, so he managed to glare at Eren and keep up his air of nonchalance. Little did Eren know that the kiss had knocked all the air out of his lungs and the prince could not, for the love of _god_ , think of anything else during that day. He completely zoned out during the council meeting and made a fool out of himself.

 _It's just a stupid little peck, it's not like I'm a blushing maiden_ , he thought at the time, though it still didn't stop his heart from skipping a beat whenever he remembered the feeliong of Eren's lips ghosting over his.

He signed as he finally retired for the night, plopping down on the bed in his chambers after a hot shower.

 _I haven't seen Eren all day_ , he recalled as he ran a hand through his damp hair. Levi had been eager to catch sight of him because _somehow_ just seeing the younger man gave him energy. Sadly, throughout the day he had been too busy attending his pratty guests to gaze through the windows or take a stroll in the gardens.

He supposed Eren was busy too. Hell, with their gardens so huge and Eren being the only full-time garden boy, there was undoubtedly a lot of work to be done. Still, Levi selfishly hoped that Eren would stay by the windows.

Eren managed to figure out that Levi was constantly looking for him in the gardens. He teased the prince about it, but since then Levi noticed that Eren was purposefully spending more time by the windows. Sure, with the castle so huge it was difficult to always be in sight, but nonetheless Eren tried his best. That stupid, romantic brat.

Levi sighed. Atleast he could get some sleep now. He'll need all the energy for tomorrow - the guests weren't to leave for another week.

Though it wasn't mentioned, he knew that it was hoped that he'd take a fancy to one of the royal visiting ladies and ask for her hand. How troublesome.

He fell asleep almost immediately after he closed his eyes. What couldn't have been more than a few hours later though, Levi was woken on by a bang on his bedroom window. He snapped his head to see the silhouette of a person hanging onto the stone wall outside his window. Judging by how dark it was, it had to be something like 2am. A thief? How dense did they have to be to think that they could just break into the prince's room and get away with it? Then again, they somehow managed to get this far without anyone noticing.

Levi was about to call for the guards outside his door when the clouds uncovered the moon and light shone on the mystery guest to reveal none other than Eren. Levi sprung out of his bed and practically sprinted to the window. Eren only grinned stupidly at him as he threw open the window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Levi hissed at him. Eren, still holding onto the wall and now gripping Levi's windowsill only looked at him like _he_ was the one who was insane. "I've come to see my boyfriend." he stated, matter of factly.

Levi only glared at him and started closing the window when Eren desperately held onto it. "W-wait Levi! Don't close the window!" he looked around "if I come back to the servant's dorms this late Mikasa will surely kill me!"

Levi only looked at him, unimpressed "The housekeeper?"

"Y-yes! She'll hear me coming back past curfew and-" one of his legs suddenly slipped from the stone and he would've fallen if Levi didn't have excellent reflexes and wouldn't have grabbed his arm.

"Don't do something so dangerous! Stupid brat" Levi hurled Eren inside his room and they fell over on his thankfully thickly carpeted floor.

Eren propped himself on his elbows and looked down to find a particularly beautiful prince underneath him and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Why did you come here?" Levi whispered, barely managing to act unfazed when in truth he felt like his heart would tear itself out of his chest any moment now from how fast it was beating.

"W-well you know" Eren's face turned even more red. "I figured that since we're been together now, I don't know, we could maybe..." he trailed off, apperently too embarrassed to even look at Levi now "y-you know."

Levi huffed and pushed Eren off of him so both of them could stand up. "Very well. I'll sleep with you." and before Eren said anything else he quickly added, "And nothing more! Not tonight, at least."

Eren's eyes lit up, "Does that mean that you want to- to do _it_ some other time?"

Levi turned away so that the brat couldn't see the light flush on his face and nodded, not trusting his voice to sound as firm as it did before.

Eren quietly walked over to Levi, his footsteps cushioned by the carpet and hugged him from behind, gently placing his chin on the shorter man's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. Levi, sensing that the brunette was done with his lewd suggestions for the time being melted into the embrace, once again being refreshed by him.

"Take off your clothes" Levi commanded, breaking the moment "they're filthy. I don't want them anywhere near my bed." his eyes narrowed in disgust and he _tsk_ ed.

That startled a laugh out of Eren "Yes, sir!" and he moved away and began hastily removing his boots.

"And be quiet. The guards will hear us." Levi thought for a moment "how did you even get up here without anyone noticing?"

Eren paused unlacing his shirt to grin at Levi "Let's just say I have friends in high places" Levi frowned at that.

"Never mind that," Eren said after a moment, finished with removing his clothes and now only in his underwear "shall we go to bed, my prince?" he suggested in a playful tone which earned him a glare from the said prince.

However, without saying anything, Levi obediently went to his bed, Eren closely following suit. Four people could've slept in his bed without lacking any space, so he and Eren should easily have plenty of room. Despite that, the brunette found it best to wriggle in behind him and and place his hand Levi's waist, dangerously low, flushing their bodies together.

"Oi. Don't get any funny ideas." Levi grumbled, but otherwise didn't protest.

"I'm not." Eren burrowed his nose in the raven coloured hair and breathed in deep, smelling Levi's expensive shampoo.

Levi involuntarily shivered, but he forced himself to close his eyes and ignore his pounding heart. He was sure Eren could feel it.

Levi was usually cold during the night, but Eren's body was practically burning. What the hell? Did he have a fever a fever? But Eren's breathing was calm and steady and he wasn't sweating the least bit.

After a moment Levi finally sighed and relaxed, closing his eyes. Sleeping to someone this warm wasn't too bad, he supposed. _Especially if it's Eren_.

Before he knew it, Levi was sleeping like a baby. It was stupid, really, but the night's events made it seem like maybe today wasn't a terrible day, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This was fun to write. I'm thinking about writing part two where we get more into the flower thing...


End file.
